Fly On My Own
by keotey1228
Summary: AU. Hiccup never shot down Toothless, but he still befriended him. Harboring Toothless is not Hiccup's biggest secret, and the big secret that he has, changes not only his life, but his position in the village and with the dragons, including his own. Based on a dream I had.
1. Chapter 1

**This is AU. Some of it follows the movie. I am also borrowing part of the movie. I don't own it.**

**I'm switching back and forth between what happens in the movie, what Hiccup is narrating in the first part of the movie, and what I'm adding on. Try to follow along.**

**I'm going to break apart from the movie only a bit towards the end of this chapter, and I'll break pretty much completely from the movie in a chapter or two.**

This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.

See, most places have mice, or mosquitos, but we have: dragons.

I look outside but quickly shut the door when a dragon blows fires at my house. I open the door and run back out and through the village, avoiding the other Vikings.

Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.

My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worse. **(Hairs..?) **believes that hideous names will frighten the gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

I fell onto the ground and another Viking screamed in my face. "Morning!" Then he ran off. All I kept running, other Vikings who knew me were calling, "What are you doing here?!" and "Get back inside!"

I ran right onto a larger path and almost got smoldered by a dragon if a hand hadn't grabbed me. I recognized the "Hiccup!" anywhere. "What is he doin' out aga- what are you doing out!? Get inside!" He yelled around him but then addressed me. Before waiting for an answer, he shoved me into the blacksmith's shop.

That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do.

"What do we got?" He called.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, **(? Sorry. Don't know this part) **of Monstrous Nightmares."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good." Catapults were launched as I ran inside.

The blacksmith, long-time friend, saw me. "Nice of you to join the party. I'd thought you'd been carried off."

I put on my **(What's that thing called? Apron?) **and picked up some scraps. "Who, me? Nah. I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I posed and showed off my fake muscles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" He joked back. Vikings were loading my arms with broken and damaged weapons and I was handing out new ones.

The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler.

"We move to the more defense **(?)**. We go to the attack with the catapults." Stoick and a few other Vikings run out.

See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

"Fire!"

That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and…

I stared out the window at the other kids I knew who got to be in the action, putting out fires.

… Astrid… Ah, their job is so much cooler.

"Eh…" Gobber picked me up by my tunic and pulled me away from the window.

"Oh, come on," I begged. "Let me out. Please? I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you did plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

Gobber started naming all my faults. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing and axe, you can't even throw one of these…" He picked up a bola which a Viking took and threw at a Gronkle.

"Okay fine. But this, will throw it for me." I backed up to my new invention, which accidently threw a bola at an approaching Viking.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

I stuttered. "Mild calibration issue, and what about my wing idea? Make wings for human use so we can level out the battlefield?"

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all… this." He moved his arms to point at me.

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes. That's it. Stop being all of you."

"Ohhhh…" I smiled a small smile.

"Ohhhh…" Gobber repeated, smiling too. "Yeah.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game," I joked. "Keeping this much, raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances," He gave me a sword. "Sword. Sharpen. Now."

One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head would sure get me noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback, exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

"They found the sheep!"

"Concentrate! Fire over the lower bank!"

Then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

"Reload!"

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the…

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!" Everyone ducked as a purple fire blast shot down a base with a catapult. I looked out the window.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber grabbed a weapon and walked to the exit. "Stay. Put. There. Ya know what I mean." With a yell, he ran off into battle.

I followed directly after with my new invention and ran out, as Vikings were yelling at me to get back inside. I got to an open filed away from the main battle and quickly set up my bola-launcher.

I looked into the dark sky, nearly quiet except for the yelling of a dragon.

"Come on," I whispered. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I heard the dragon coming closer and I shot at it after it blew a fireball. The machine threw a bola but also knocked me back.

I stood up and looked around for the falling of a dragon, but saw nothing. I saw the tower was on fire from the Night Fury, but no Night Fury. I yelled out in anguish before plopping back down. I put my head in my knees in defeat.

It was quiet until I felt a harsh tug from under my arms. I looked up to see the bottom of the neck of a dragon. I yelled and flailed, trying to get out of its arms.

It flew fast, and it flew far across the sky. It hit one more tower before seeming to fly to the other side of the island to get away. I screamed louder, knowing it was trying to get away with me.

"Hiccup!" I couldn't see the ground, but I felt a flaming rock shot at us from a catapult. I ducked as if it would help, but I knew it wouldn't.

I felt my skin singe as the dragon above me growled. I felt its hold around my shoulders lessen, and I fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**I truly, honestly thought no one would like this story. But I got like, 3 reviews. A whole 3 more than I thought I would. So, really, even though I had two sessions of State Testing of my second worst subject (Science) today, I still decided to write this chapter.**

**I know I really should finish my other 25 stories or so, or write the stories/one-shots I've had planned out for months, but I really could not get this out of my head.**

I opened my eyes and sat up; sure I was going to be face to face with the dragon that kidnapped me. I screamed when I saw the one that was touching my arms, seeing that it was not a small dragon nibbling at me like I had expected.

Gobber was wrapping a cool washcloth when he dropped it and laughed. "Glad to see you up, Hiccup."

"What, what...?"

"Well, you were almost carried off by a dragon. Shot it down with a catapult. Got some nasty burns, but it never touched ya. Looked for the dragon afterwards, but couldn't find it. Unsure of what it was either."

"A Night Fury…" I muttered.

"Very lucky for you that you didn't get fully captured. Might have yourself turned into a full dragon."

"The myth… I thought you didn't believe it..?"

Gobber smiled a toothy smile and 'puhsh-awed' "Eh, I don't. How could it be possible to turn into a dragon just because they capture you? Magic?"

I smiled a half-smile before frowning. "What if I do..?"

Gobber raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Do what? Turn into a dragon? Hah. If the myth were true, I'd say you'd be safe. It never carried you off."

I nodded, but regretted it. I had a major headache, but I smiled to show Gobber I was fine.

**DRAGONSDRAGONSDRAGONS**

"Pain. Love it." **(I only had to movie for a day and didn't get to finish the story, of course. I'll try my best to get quotes and stuff right)**

"Ugh, who let him-" Snotlout was obviously telling me how stupid I was. I didn't care. All I cared about was my headache. I felt like my head was growing an extra brain.

Gobber started to shuffle me along and threw me in line with the others. I only heard half of what he said before he opened the cage.

"What do you need when fighting a dragon?"

"A doctor?" I asked, dumbly.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs.

"A shield." Astrid ran over to the shields along with the others, and I followed close behind, still wary and dazed.

I zoned for only a second and Gobber shoved a shield in my hand and pushed me back out. I almost fell, but I caught myself.

Gobber instructed us to start pounding on our shields to make noise to distract the dragon. It also distracted me, and made my headache grow bigger.

Suddenly, Astrid and I were the only ones left. "Guess likes it's just you and me."

"Nope, just you." She ran off and I turned my head to see the Gronkle fire at me. I dropped my shield and ran. It backed me into a wall and almost shot its last fireball at me when Gobber pulled it away. It's fireball hitting the wall next to me.

He put it back in its cage and started talking to us, but between the shock of coming that close to a dragon so close to almost being captured by one, and my headache, I only heard the ending to his speech.

"A dragon will always," He leaned in towards me. "Always, go for the kill."

**Anyone else absolutely adore the part where Hiccup and Toothless are drawing in the sand? My favorite part.**

**Second favorite part is when Hiccup and Toothless are flying, and Hiccup relies on his cheat sheet and almost kills them because of it, and then when he can't read it, he just throws it and is like, "I'll do this on my own."**

**Tied to that last part is from when Hiccup dies and Toothless is holding him right before the Vikings know he's alive to the end of the movie (I cry every time).**

**This chapter is short. Real short. I will try and write longer chapters, but this is a filler. Explains the myth, and gets a training out of the way.**


End file.
